Forever In Your Scars
by LondonLovesTea
Summary: He remembered her like it was yesterday, like it was something that was inscribed in his head. She was there, right in front of his eyes and he couldn't believe it. He walked up to her slowly and wrapped his arms around her to make sure, she was real and didn't disappear. SteinxOC and maybe KidxOC
1. Cold Sweat?

**I do not own Soul Eater but I wish I did!**

**If you guys see an error please tell me the keyboard on this keyboard sucks butt! I'm writing this because I absolutely love Dr. Stein I think he is totally cute and hot so don't hate on me! Anyways please enjoy R&R!**  
_

_"Stein!, Stein!" he heard her voice, it was so long ago he thought he had forgotten it. "Stein? What are you doing here all alone?" She her say behind him, he looked over his shoulder and saw her with her cute smile that made his heart flutter when he saw her._

_"People think I'm different, and people did things to me that made my body have these things on them. They call me weird and people don't want to be near me." he said. She put her hand on his shoulder and got on her knee's beside him._

_"Even if they say your different, and call you weird. The things that you do and say are the things that make you who you are. Stein I want you to know that if you ever feel that your different you will always have me don't forget Stein, you never alone." she said with a big smile on her face. She held out her hand and he looked at her then her hand, he slowly took it and she pulled him into a hug. "You not alone anymore Stein."_  
_

He woke up in a start and smashed his alarm clock in in the process he was in cold sweat, he ran his other hand through his silvery white hair then twisted his screw a few times until it clicked! He then got up and got ready for the day. When he took a shower and threw on some clothes he grabbed a cup of coffee and walked out of his house to the DWMA.

He walked into the DWMA and walked into the crescent moon class it was early in the morning so no was there except him and the other teachers who went to the school early but that wasn't the thing that was odd this morning.

"Professor Stein of the Crescent moon class please reports to the death room immediately, there is a special someone here to see you! That is all thank you!" Lord death called through the intercom. Stein rolled his way to the death room door and left his old squeaky chair outside before going inside. He walked down the long corridor of guillotines and finally got to the death room and what he saw, almost stopped his heart.  
_

**Arigato! I had so much fun writting this ohh if u wanted to know what the beginning ws it was a flashback of stein and his old friend from when they were children before stein even met Spirit! Thank you very much! R&R**


	2. Old Friends

**I Do Not Own Soul Eater! Although I wish, I did!**

**Enjoyz ohh the inspiration was this song I do not own! Its called (Wrapped in your Arms by Firelight!) great song check it out! Here we go!**  
_

Steins jaw literally dropped to the floor his eyes went as wide as possible there were no words to describe how utterly speech-less he was. At that moment, he thought he heard his heart stop. Because the person sitting across the table from Lord Death was the exact person, he dreamt as a kid this morning. It was her.

"Hey, hey, hey. Waz up Stein! You remember your old partner right?" Lord Death said as he gestured to the young woman across the table drinking green tea while playing solitaire. She looked up and then looked down again then it hit her like a punch in the face. She did a 12 take then blinked making sure she was not dreaming. It was him after the 9 years they have not seen each other, her first Miester the one who first held her. She put down her card and cup and stood up then they just looked at each other.

"Hey Stein, its been a while." she said while a soft smile on her face the same one that made his heart jump when they were little. Lord death stood up and put one hand on the young girls back.

"Stein, you remember Krissy, anyways I wanted to talk with you two about something. The reason I called Krissy here in the first place was for some extra protecting around the Academy. It is not anything serious but I still would like some extra just to make everyone feel a little safer. She will be attending as a junior here under cover since your 5 years apart she still needs to attend. That is all I suggest you two go and catch up after all these years." Lord death said he pushed Krissy towards Stein and she stumbled into his arms, and he felt a spark of electricity run throughout his entire body, like someone sent their wavelength into him. However, it did not hurt, it was comforting.

"Umm, you can let go now… Stein." she said in soft tone, he let her go and together they walked out together in silence. He glanced over at her; she had long blonde hair that went down to her waist with dark blue eyes and pink lips softer than silk. His eyes traveled down to her outfit she was wearing a grey-laced tank top with a white over throw shirt that was baggy and the sleeve holes were massive but it hugged her figure giving her the perfect curves. She was also wearing black tight skinny jeans and white high-top sneakers that stopped a little bit about her ankle. She had on her handmade pop-top bracelet that she made when she was a little kid. She was wearing light make-up that gave her face a natural look she was about 5,6 which a perfect height was. She had a nice sized bust that was not to big or small but just right.

Apparently, she caught him looking at her and grinned. "Like what you see stitches?" she said with a playful voice. She giggled as he looked away quickly, soon they were outside the death room and into the Crescent moon class.

She sat on Steins desk while Stein sat on his stitched up old chair. They had an awkward silence between them when Stein broke the silence. "So how have you been?" he said while lighting a cigarette.

"I've been good. Being in northern Europe was fun I was stationed in Paris, France after begging Lord Death." she said with another soft smile. "How have you been?"

"Couldn't be better."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about stitches, how's the madness?"

Stein sighed then leaned back in his chair taking a puff out of his cigarette. "It's been honestly hard, ever since we got separated it feels like its gotten worse but I've gotten used to fighting it so it seems natural. I'm really fine so you don't have to worry about me." he said with another sigh at the end. She sighed as well then shook her head, she got up and went over to him and ruffled his hair.

"I always worry about you, isn't that what your weapon is supposed to do?" she said

He looked up at her and gave her a smile, a real one that reached his eyes. She smiled back and just when he was about to say something the bell rang she said a quick goodbye and took her seat to start as a new student. Stein got ready for a dissection and kept glancing at her while she listened to her ipod on full blast he smiled and though _'Just like old times.'_

**Yay! All done I've gotten 2 reviews ill try to post as often as I can really loving this story so far let me know what you think! Im looking forward to it R&R and add it to your fav's! This part of the story was inspired by the song (All I wanted by Paramore) DO NOT OWN thank you!**


	3. 7 Centimeters

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I've been really busy with stuff… anyways I'm here now and that's what matters ohh yeah and I'm writing this to where the ages match up so here they are!**

**Krissy - 17**  
**Dr. Stein - 24**  
**Maka - 16**  
**Soul - 16**  
**Kid - 16**  
**Liz - 17**  
**Patty - 15**  
**Black*Star - 16**  
**Tsubaki - 17**

**Here ya go! Ill be making the changes PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Kids P.O.V**

I walked into school at the correct time of 7 o' clock I taped the number 8 over my alarm clock so it would make me pass out from blood loss. With Liz on my left and Patty on my right we walked into the class room and I was expecting to be the first one there since I got up at 3 AM to make sure that the house was perfectly symmetrical. But what I didn't expect to see was a Girl who looked to be about 16 there she had blonde hair with red fading to black tips at the end at the end blue eyes and perfectly pink lips, she was wearing mostly black and white but her hair was parted on the left side of her hair she had a home-made bracelet on her right wrist and a tattoo of the treble clef on her right upper arm just below her shoulder. She was sucking on a lollipop angled to her left side. Perfectly Asymmetrical. Wait a minute.

Hair.

Tattoo.

Lollipop.

Bracelet.

Processing

Processing…

_Processing…_

_Click!_

" YOUR SO ASYMMETRICAL HOW COULD YOU HAVE YOUR HAIR LIKE THAT AND YOUR BRACELET HOW COULD Y- AND YOUR TATTOO AND-" That's when something big and heavy hit me in the head making me fall over backwards and pain erupted from the places where it hit. Soon I fell into unconsciousness.

_  
Krissy's P.O.V

I was reading my favorite book of poetry when this kid with black hair and 3 white stripes on the left side of his head came into the class room with two blonde chicks side by side. He looked decent; hopefully I could make some friends. He just started at me he didn't even blink it was like he was staring through my soul it was creepy then he got the most disgusted look on his face came through. Seconds passes by I was about to say something when…

" YOUR SO ASYMMETRICAL HOW COULD YOU HAVE YOUR HAIR LIKE THAT AND YOUR BRACELET HOW COULD Y- AND YOUR TATTOO AND-" I had enough I took my giant book of poetry and threw it in his head as hard as I could. It appeared like he got hit pretty hard seeming as he got knocked out cold by the throw I did. I didn't take softball for nothing, man this kid was annoying about Symmetry yes I had things in different places but that's what made me unique didn't think my first friend I was going to have was going to insult me. Ouch, that hurt.

The shorter blonde with puffy shorts toppled to the side and busted up in laugher and the taller one poked stripes in the head while I walked over and picked up my book and walked back over to my seat to continue reading and sucking on my strawberry lollipop. "Sis! Did you see kid he's dead ahahaah!" the shorter one burst out laughing again while the taller one sweat dropped.

"Hopefully, he's not dead or else we'd have to find a new miester." I looked back up at her at the moment the taller one looked at me I gave her a warm smile and waved my hand at her.

"SO sis. Who's the girl who knocked kid out cold only Maka-chan can really do that?" Excuse me! I'm not a damn death scythe for nothing you know! Fine be like that.

"Hi, I'm Kristina Ellington. Nice to meet you, people call me Kristi or Krissy for short. Feel free to use which ever you like just not my full name." I said looking at the shorter one.

"I'm Liz and this is patty and the one who you just knocked out cold - totally cool by the way - is Death the Kid, people call him kid for short." I started at her in shock he was Death the Kid!? Well this day keeps getting better and better. I sighed and I heard a groan from the almost dead stripes on the floor.

"Ugh, what happened and what time century am I in?" stripes asked.

"That blonde haired girl named Krissy just knocked you the hell out kid! You should have seen it! It was like it was going 200 miles per hour! That was so cool~! Hey Krissy do it again!" she told me while shaking me by the arm.

"Who? Ohh the one who's Asymmetrical? Her name is Krissy? Cute." he said while getting up, I slightly blushed at him calling my nickname cute I don't know why I barely just met the damn kid! Stupid teenage Hormones!

"Yeah whets up with me being Asymmetrical?" I said with a slight hint of venom in my voice.

"Ohh don't mind Kid he is just really obsessed with Symmetry." she said when she said that my world just showered in pranks to do and things to say I thought I would put the insults where they came from I smirked and got up leaving my book at my desk. I walked up to a painting and tilted it about 7 centimeters to the left and walked over to the stunned kid and stood on my toes a bit to get close to his ear.

"What are you gonna do about it 3 stripes to the left of your head, try thinking about what you call someone before u say it cus I know how to piss you off now. I whispered in his ear I walked back up to my desk and sat down putting my feet on the desk. And reading again.

Little did I know that's when all hell broke loose in his mind and outside of it.

**MUWAHAHAHAH 7 CENTIMETERS! Im so evil -3- so anyways sorry I haven't been posting ive ben stressing over the ages ill be making this a mix between the Anime show and my own idea's hope you guys liked this hehe ill be adding more KidxOC and SteinxOC soon! So let me know whatchya think!**

**R&R!**


	4. Learning Your Place

**Hello! I have found my writing Spirit again so I will write as much as I can! Wish me luck I do not own Soul Eater! Ohh by the way thanks for all the reviews I look at them every day so yay! BTW Spirit will not be steins partner in this he will be a death scythe to Death and only Death.**

**Krissy's P.O.V**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"Kid screamed at the top of his lungs then some blonde girl with pigtails hit him on the head with a book, hard. I chuckled while I read. I'm sure he's exploding right now, but hey the more chaos the merrier!

"What happened to kid this time Liz?" Pigtails said while she deadpanned. Liz just sighed and put her hand on her hip.

"That chick over there reading poetry just tilted the picture over there 7 Centimeters to the left and made fun of his stripes so he would get pissed off. It worked pretty well." She said I silent said '_yes~_' to myself and fist pumped to myself. A kid with White hair came in and poked Kid with a stick. Then he smiled he had the sharpest teeth I've ever seen, it was cool. I went back to reading or else I tried until some kid with blue hair broke through a window with his collar up to his nose and a knife in his hand. He tried to sneak up on me that's when I closed my book and sighed while I sat it down on the desk. I put my hands in my pockets and did a backflip when he tried to slice me.

"That all you got?" I said, my lollipop became smaller. I was kind of sad because I love strawberry. He charged at me again I dodged, this kept going until I had enough I sighed and dodged to the side and then gave him a roundhouse kick to the face doing a side twist flip and landing on my leg and knee. I took out my throwing knifes from out of my back pockets and pinned the kid to the wall with 2 on his sleeves 2 on his overly large collar two on either side of his legs and one cutting his hair down the middle almost skinning his head. "Man that was a good warm up, if u ever wanna try that again make sure u know who you go up against." I turned my back to him and snapped my fingers all the throwing knifes came undone and let him go.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW A GIRL LIKE HER COULD BEAT A GOD LIKE ME!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, why were people yelling they were all so god damn annoying. The bell rung for class finally I turned around and flashed them all my warm smile and put up a peace sign.

"Hi, my names Kristina Ellington people call me Krissy for short. I'm the new girl here but I've had a lot more experience training than I look. I love music, reading poetry and putting people in their place." I said they all smiled but Kid was knocked out and the blue haired kid was still blowing steam out of his ears.

"I'm Maka Albarn, this is my partner Soul Eater. The one you just almost killed was Kid and his partners Liz and Patty, The blue haired kid who you almost killed was Black*star and his partner Tsubaki. Welcome to the DWMA!" she said with a smile. I met some new friends some more active than others but still friends. They walked back over to their seat and Stitches came back in with some type of weird ass bird and put it on the counter.

"Alright class we have 4 new students today so please come up here Kristina and Kid with his partners." Stein said I got up and came to the front of the class while Liz and Patty dragged Kid to the front. He was waking up from his book hit on the head.

"Hey I'm Kristina Ellington, I'm a weapon people call me Krissy or Kristi for short. I love music, reading poetry, and kicking ass. Any Questions?" I said and almost all the boys raised their hand. I picked one with blonde hair and some weird 70's mixed with 80's outfit. "You with the blonde hair in the back."

He stood up and looked at me with a supposed charming smile my eye twitched, perfect I picked the weird one. "Do you have a Meister?" I was about to answer when Stein told me through our soul's wavelength _'Say no, we don't want to raise any Suspicion' _I shook my head and looked back up at him.

"No I don't have a Meister but I can assure you that if anyone wants to fight me I can put up a fight by myself alone." I said they all looked shocked. Another one with black hair and bright blue eyes said he looked really good, he raised his hand I picked him next.

"The one with black hair and bright blue eyes." He stood up and asked his question.

"What type of weapon are you? And do you have a boyfriend?" he asked with another gross charming smile that was supposed to make girls fall head over heels for. Lucky I'm not that type of girl. I saw Stein seething with rage or at least his soul was because he was going to break this guy's neck, hmm wonder why.

"I can transform into a Scythe, sword or two daggers. And no I don't have a boyfriend and if you ask me if I want one then I can assure you I will put an end to that question before it happens." I said all of the boys put their hands back down I smirked, kid finally got up again I scratched behind my ear and the painting moved back to its original sadly I had to or else he would flip.

"I'm Death the Kid, Lord Death's son these are my partners Liz and Patty, I love Symmetry and that's it I don't want to take any questions because then we'd be here all day." Kid walked back up to his seat and so did I and Stein started on his dissection I took notes but whenever I looked at him I thought I saw him taking glances at me. I don't know nor do I care but I want to get good grades."

Class was over so I put all my books in my messenger bag pulled out my Beats headphones they were red with a black rim. I blasted **Ignorance by Paramore** on my IPod and walked out of class I'm sure people could hear my music outside of my headphones. I went to get my guitar and then went outside and sat by a pillar and put my back on it then I tuned my guitar to my song that I wanted, took out my iPod and put it on recording mode and then played it by memory **(Wrapped in Your Arms by Firelight)** I sang with it.

_Is this the whole picture_  
_or is it just the start?_  
_Is this the way you love me?_  
_You're capturing my heart_  
_I used to try and walk alone_  
_But I've begun to grow_  
_And when you tell me just to rest_  
_I'm finally letting go_  
_I let go_

_And I'm here to stay_  
_Nothing can separate us_  
_And I know, I'm ok_  
_You cradle me gently_  
_Wrapped in your arms... I'm home_

_I'm seeing so much clearer_  
_Looking through your eyes_  
_I could never find a safer place_  
_Even if I tried_  
_All the times I've needed you_  
_You've never left my side_  
_I'm clinging to your every word_  
_Don't ever let me go_  
_Don't let go_

_And I'm here to stay_  
_Nothing can separate us_  
_And I know, I'm ok_  
_You cradle me gently_  
_Wrapped in your arms... I'm home_  
_I'm home...(ohoh ohoh ohoh ohoh)_  
_I'm wrapped in your arms._

_Little did I know that I was being watched behind me I smiled as I played my favorite part and played all my cords perfectly._

_And I'm here to stay_  
_Nothing can separate us_  
_And I know, I'm ok_  
_You cradle me gently_  
_Wrapped in your arms_  
_And I'm here to stay_  
_Nothing can separate us_  
_And I know, I'm ok_  
_You cradle me gently_  
_Wrapped in your arms... I'm home_  
_I'm home_

I smiled as I played my last cord I put my guitar back in its black case with a big white treble clef on it. I ate what I packed for myself which was a tuna sandwich and some chips. I put my trash in the trash bin and got up to put my guitar away in my secret room that I was permitted to use by lord death. Once I put it away I went to my locker to put my books that I didn't need there once I opened it again a note fell out. I put my books away and took out the ones for my next class then got the note. I read it and it felt like my world stopped spinning. I slammed my locker and went to go get stein to head to the death room.

**Cliffhanger is what I leave you. Mwuahahaha I hope you guys like it I wanted my character to be a sweet and badass person so I hope you enjoy it let me know what you think by leaving me a review and a favorite thanks I do not own any of the songs I listed but check em out there super cool!**


	5. ANNOUNCMENT PLEASE READ

**Hello! im sorry i havnt been posting ive been rly busy with a new friend of mine and im trying do tests for the end of summer and all this stuff and im going crazy! But i am done im off but i have a writers block for this story but i have a new one in mind so im going to be writing that one i have alot of chapters in mind thats its driving me crazy its going to be about Halo it will be a romance between Cheif and my OC so i hopeu guys like it ill tell u a little bit about my self while im at this. **I am a female, I have blue and purple hair with old blonde roots and green tips i am a natural blonde but i didnt like the color i love dressing in my own style which is usually an elegant punk, goth, or weird look that i have invented! I started playing halo when i was 6 years old out of my self taugt myself how to play and i have loved it ever since ive played halo halo 2 halo 3 halo 3 ODST halo reach and halo 4 nvr tried halo wars but people says it sucks and im not missing out so i dont really mind. i play world of warcraft online i am a natural born Hunter (woo! :P) i have a priest pallidan and a mage that im working on but i love writing to my wacky and kinky thoughts all the time. Thats all i wanted to say so look forward to Halo: A New Beginning


	6. In Your Arms

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I had a huge writers block even though I left u guys with the biggest cliff**

**hanger in history! I apologize check out my new story Halo: New Beginnings ! Anyways thanks so much and review it's going to be awesome! **

* * *

**Krissy's POV**

I ran to Steins office as quickly as possible with the note in my hand silent tears started to flow as I reached his office he wasn't teaching thank god I almost broke the fucking door down with my weird sad energy I get I grabbed Stein by his collar of his lab coat and dragged him towards Lord Death's office but he got up and stopped me before I could go in I was still crying I couldn't help it. This note scared me and I didn't know what to do. Stein hugged me tightly as I wrapped my arms around his back and cried my eyes out I fell to my knee's and stein grabbed me and gently put me down kneeling in front of me.

"Krissy, Krissy what's wrong I haven't seen u so upset before you have to tell me what's wrong." he said gently taking my shoulders my head was down and my tears still coming down. I looked up at him and I know I looked pathetic than god I had heavy water proof mascara and eyeliner so it wouldn't run no matter how much I cried.

"Stein. Stein! H-he's back he left a note in my locker and I-I don't know what to do. Stein! I'm so scared please you can't let him get to me!" I said and cried into to crook of his neck I wrapped my arms around his neck the paper scrunched in my hand tightly. He hugged me tightly. I started to calm down a little when I was in his arms he smelled like a Smokey forest and I loved it. He has always calmed me down throughout the years. I backed away slightly then handed him the note. He took it and opened it and read it. I know what it said by heart

_My Dear Krissy._

_I know you remember me thoroughly, I wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you I know what I did was wrong but I want you back with me in my arms, I will be coming soon my love and I can not wait to see you again,_

_**{**_**This part below in italics and bold is written in blood BTW**_**} **_

_**My darling Krissy**_

_**I want you back no matter how much I try I cant get you out of my head I want you back in my clutches again I want to make you suffer the pain I have given you again you left me now you pay the price {Insert evil laugh here} I'm coming for you and I wont stop till I get you back**_

_**~Jeremy [Jeremy]**_

This note scarred me to death. I was afraid I looked back to Stein he was absolutely Furious and I didn't blame him Jeremy was crazy he had a split personality one was loving and the other was a cold blooded murderer who wanted nothing more than to kill me with his bare hands. I had every right to be scared. Stein took me in his arms again and hugged me very tightly I felt safe I felt perfect in his arms I never wanted to leave.

"Krissy, I wont let him hurt you. You did good coming to me I wouldn't want you to get hurt nor face this alone. Lets go to Lord Death and he can think of a solution come on, can you walk?" he asked me I nodded hesitantly he got up and helped me up but I felt un able to Stein quickly caught me and held me close. "I'll take that as a no." he said. I was swooped into his arms bridal style [I like to call it Princess Style :P] and walked into Lord Deaths office. He sat me down on my knees again leaning against the guillotine post and walked up to Lord Death and started to talk with him.

* * *

**Steins P.O.V**

I was absolutely Furious and mad with anger by the note she had been giving in her locker the sick bastard needed to just stay away from her. I walked up to lord death and gave him a serious look with a hint of pissed off and handed him the note. He knew Jeremy very well he was a half meister/half weapon which made him dangerous plus his split personality made him a death threat he used to be on Lord Deaths security teams but he got kicked off once his split personality got bad and exiled out of Death City. He looked furious as well and I didn't blame him he knew what he did to Krissy as did I.

"Jeremy has become an issue not only to me but now as to Krissy and you. I will bring some death Scythes in to help secure the place but as for Krissy… he said with his serious dark voice he looked over to Krissy who was still crying terrible and trembling into her knees and hugging herself. I wanted to go and bring her into my arms and keep her safe but I needed to make sure I got clearance from Lord Death about the situation. "Stein I want her to stay at your place or I want you to stay at hers ether way your going to be around her 24/7 52/364 you understand me?" he said in his serious voice again I nodded

"I understand Death I am going to do what ever it takes for her to be safe. You know as well as I do that I would spill my own blood for her." I said in the most serious voice I had. He nodded and I ran over to Krissy and kneeled down to her and put my arms around her body. She was shaking really badly I knew she was scared. I swept her princess style into my arms and carried her I saw she had calmed down a bit

"Stein" she called me her rough but beautiful voice. I needed her with me I didn't want to let her go. "What happened?" she asked me again

"Your staying with me for a bit, until we can get the issue with Jeremy solved. I hope you don't mind." I said again I saw my car and put her In the passenger seat as gently as I could. I saw kid walking by without his partners he walked towards us I closed the door and turned to face him.

"Whats wrong with Krissy?" he asked me in his same monotone of voice.

"She is having some old problems and is going to be staying with me for a while ask your father if you have any more questions." I said getting in the drivers seat of my car. I started it up and took off towards my house I took glances over at Krissy she looked so miserable, sad, broken, and hurt and scared I didn't like seeing her like this at all. I wanted her to be the happy weird and crazy girl I knew when we were children.

We got to my house pretty fast I got out of my car and got her out of it bridal style she was as light as a feather so I didn't mind at all. I walked into my stitched up house and took her to my bedroom and I set her down as gently as I could since she fell asleep in my arms. I pulled off her shoes and necklace and braclet then pull the covers over her then gently kissed her forehead. _"I Promise Krissy, I will protect you." _

**YAY! SteinXOC cute moment right there hope you guys liked this I will have some more deeper romantic scenes between her and kid and her and stein but I will make sure to definitely make sure I update more often! Thanks R&R bye bye! **


End file.
